fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GhostGirlviolinist/My choices for free SR ticket 2020
Honestly I abandoned my first blog post ;-; I couldn't think anymore what to say~ So I got some ideas what to write for my new blog post! I saw really creative ones talking about their year of gacha rolls and others so I thought I write a blog post about my choices for the free sr ticket for 2020 in NA! :)) It may be the beginning of the new year but you can never be prepare after your first success or fail gacha of the new year of which servant you will choose for the free sr ticket! So these are my choices as of right now! First I'll say which sr servant I have and which one I don't want at all! Green(I have): ' *'Sabers: 'Artoria Alter (Got her in Merlin banner in September), Siegfield (He has spook me on the Merlin banner, thanksgiving banner and new year banner so he is at NP 3 now), Lancelot Saber (Spook me in thanksgiving banner) *'Archers: 'Emiya (Spook me twice in pre-ccc banner so he is at np 2 and grailed to lv 90) *'Lancers: 'Artoria Lancer Alter (Spook me twice on Merlin banner, already at np 2), Vlad lancer (Got him this year as he spook me in new years banner), Elizabeth (Spook me on the Merlin banner) *'Riders: 'Marie (She spook me on 2018 thanksgiving banner when I first started to play and spook me again in Feburary when I roll for FGO VR summoning banner), Martha (Spook me when I got Arotria Alter on the Merlin banner) *'Casters: 'Gilgamesh (Got him on the babylonia release banner and is grailed to lv 90, I will be rolling for NP 2 on summer 3 banner with Edmond Dantes), Nitocris (I chose her last year for free sr) *'Assassins: 'Wu (Spook me on the thanksgiving banner, I had no intentions at first having her stay with me but then I was convince she was good plus I lack assassins) *'Berserkers: '''Penthesilea (Spook me on the thanksgiving banner but I'm happy I have her now), Tamamo cat (Spook me on the 2018 thanksgiving banner when I first started to play), Frankenstein (Spook me on the prison tower rerun banner, I sadly stop using her ;-; ), Beowolf (Spook me on the 2nd anniversary banner with Sherlock np 2), Heracles (My starter sr servant, np 2 on FGO VR summoning banner and np 3 on Merlin banner) '''Black (I don't want you at all): *'Diarmuid saber: '''Honestly I like his Lancer version better than his saber version. When I found out he had a saber version, I was disappointed. *'Emiya Alter: I grailed his other version so I have no use of his other version. *'Fionn: '''I dislike him. I have nothing more to say about him. *'Yan Quing: At first, he was really powerful and I wouldn't mind to get him or spook me but then I found about the jokes about him and the hentai use for him. *Sighs* Lets say I feel victim to that which cause me to hate him alot. I want to consider liking him again but I can't see myself doing it anytime soon... *'Stheno: '''Everyone hates her spooking them so I hate her too. I like Medusa more. : Now I will talk about all the colors I have put on each of them, Yellow, light blue, grey, red and pink! : '''Yellow (I am rolling for you before the sr ticket):' *'Valkyrie: '''I am rolling for her on lostbelt 2 banner with Sigurd. *'Queen of Sheba: Rolling for her on the battle of new york banner with Gilgamesh (Six or seventh time have mercy god I hate husbando now ;-; ) *'''Chiyome: '''Rolling for her during the new halloween event with Sitonai. : '''Light blue (I really like you alot so maybe you'll spook me or I might consider choosing you): *'Yagyu Munenori: '''I use him for support the first time and "HOLY CRAP I WANT HIM!" He is an abosulete power house and I seriously want him. *'Rama: I was surprised when I saw he got an animation update for lostbelt 4 release in JP so I quite like him. *'Atlanta Archer: '''I wouldn't mind if she came home. *'Chiron: 'Same as Atlanta Archer, I wouldn't mind if he came home. Maybe Achilles can spook me too with him :)) *'Nezha: 'I seriouly love her and I really want her to spook me. *'Li Shuwen Lancer: 'I like him. Nothing more to say :)) *'Helena: 'I like her. I was convince that she is good and her having a christmas version in Arcade made me like her alot! *'Circe: 'I want her because of the pigs and turning enemies into pigs SO SPOOK ME PLEASE XD *'Medea Lily: 'She is a healer and I lack healers so come home Medea Lily :)) *'Emiya Assassin: 'Totally not Saber's former master! I want him to come home or spook me at least. *'Carmilla: 'She should come home to me because I wouldn't mind having her and Liz together ;D *'Danzo: 'She broke my heart in Shiomsa and I want her to be reunited with Fuuma TOT *'Atlanta Berserker: 'She is cool! Wouldn't mind at all! *'Lancelot Berserker: 'Powerhouse! Spook me will you? *'Gorgon: '''Spook me will ya? : '''Grey (Spook me): *'D'eon: '''I don't really mind if he came home to me but I rather have him spook me. *'Astolfo: I got curse by a friend for him to spook me so....yea *'''Anne bonny: '''I rather have her spook me '''Red (You were my top choices last year for sr ticket): *'Gawain: '''I wanted him since he was story locked and he came down to Nitocris and him for sr ticket last year but I chose Nitocris at the end. *'Suzuka: I really like her alot and wanted to chose her for sr ticket. *'Nero: '''PADORU PADORU! I couldn't get her in Nero fest and I wanted her and was my top choices for sr ticket last year. *'Tristan: 'He is good! He was the three top choices, between Gawain, him and Nitocris but Nitocris came out in as the choosen one. *'Lobo: '''I lack in extra classes so he was the four top choices but Nitocris came out on top! : '''Pink (You are my top choices this year for sr ticket if you don't come home): *'Gawain: '''My number 1 choice at this moment for sr ticket now so if he doesn't come home I will choose him *'Suzuka: Man I love her so badly, I wish she can spook me but she will be my top choices for sr ticket this year. *'Nero: '''I don't think she will have another rate up this year so she will be in my top choices for sr ticket *'Tomoe Gozen: 'I love her alot. If she doesn't spook me I will consider her for sr ticket *'Tristan: 'I am still considering for him as my sr ticket *'Parvati: 'She didn't came home to me when she got release so she is on my top choices for sr ticket *'Medusa Lancer: 'Despite I will roll for her in christmas rerun with Ereshkigal, if she doesn't come I will choose her~ *'Valkyrie: 'I will consider choosing her if she doesn't come home *'Lobo: 'If doggy doesn't come home or spook me I am still considering choosing him : Honestly despite its months away before the next sr ticket choosing, those are my reasons and choices. I want people's opinions on who I should choose for sr ticket. But I might choose down to whatever class I am lacking in so I might as well say which class I am not lacking, kind of lacking or really lacking~ *'Sabers: '1 ssr, 3 sr, 1 welfare. I have 5 sabers so I think I lack a bit but not that much~ *'Archers: '0 ssr, 1 sr, 2 welfare. I have 3 archers so I really lack of archers and I have no SSR archers (Gil really doesn't want to come home and I fail 5 times now TOT ) *'Lancers: '1 ssr, 3 sr, 1 welfare. I have 5 lancers so I lack a bit but no really~ *'Riders: '0 ssr, 2 sr, 2 welfare. I have 4 riders so I lack a bit. I have no SSR riders *'Casters: '1 ssr, 2 sr, 0 casters. I have 3 casters so I lack badly~ *'Assassins: '0 ssr, 1 sr, 1 welfare. I have 2 assassins so I lack really badly :(( *'Berserkers: '0 ssr, 5 sr, 0 welfare. I have 5 bersekers so I lack a bit but not really... *'Extra class: '''1 ssr, 0 sr, 2 welfare, 1 special: I have 4 extra classes which Angry Mango does count as extra class so I lack a bit but I need more extra class. : '''I'll update once in a while if I get someone or if one class gets more servants~ Category:Blog posts